Hopelessly Fashionably In Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: AU in which Eli the CEO of Khorosho Fashion Inc. is hopelessly in love with her company's top designer, Kotori, and she may or may not already be in love with her top, most favorite model, Honoka. Does Eli stand a chance? Read, find out, enjoy and review! Lots and lots of cameos!


**Hopelessly Fashionably In Love**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

Soothing, mellow music comes in through the well-hidden speakers placed throughout the high-class bar of gentle amber and yellow lighting.

Among the higher-salary patrons of this place is one Eli Ayase, who is idly rolling her glass in her hand, her beautiful, sky-blue eyes gazing into the amber liquid swirling around inside the glass almost as if hoping that the liquid courage will give her all the answers she needs.

Eli Ayase, CEO of Khorosho Fashion Inc., one of the highest-end fashion companies in the region, with at least half a dozen venues in Japan, America and Europe.

Models wore her companies' products and showed them off in runways the world over.

"...khorosho..." The beautiful blonde clad in a dark-blue office lady outfit breathes, taking a sip from her glass. She shifts in her stool and crosses one leg over the other, the hint of a garter and its corresponding strap seen by the subtle slit on her short skirt, her legs obscured by the lighting and finest silk...which reminds Eli of her.

"Good evening, Ayase-san," a sultry voice breathes in Eli's ear and the blonde's eyes shift to her other side, seeing a gorgeous woman slide onto the stool next to hers.

Frilly white shirtm, indecently-short skirt, exquisite legs lovingly encased in thigh-high stockings with garter straps that disappear below her mini-skirt. An incredible chest that made Eli's best friend's own bosom look humble in comparison, a beauty mark on her indecently-exposed cleavage.

Stunning garnet eyes and rich, silky purple hair done up in a neat bun on the back of her head with some locks framing her youthful face.

"...Suzune-sensei...are you a vampire? It's been a while since we last talked and you don't age a day," Eli quips. "You should come work for me one of these days...even if you still dress like a slutty office lady even though you're a teacher. You have strange tastes, Suzune-sensei."

Rin lets out a light chuckle. "Funny coming from someone who was my student during college."

"Uhhhhh..." Eli doesn't know how to respond to that and just sweat drops.

Rin adjusts herself in her seat and rests an elbow on the table. "So, tell me, Ayase-san. Are you and Minami-san, your top designer, hitting it off yet?"

Eli shakes her head.

"I figured," Rin says. "It's been since the entrance ceromony that you're like this. You gave both her and Kousaka-san the orientation just as they arrived here."

Eli looks down at her skirt. "To be honest, I've always seen them being all lovey dovey with each other, almost as if they are joined at the hip. I just can't help but think that...they are already a couple?"

Rin frowns. "Have you seen them kiss? Have you heard them tell each other "I love you"?"

Eli shakes her head.

The violet haired woman leans over and points her finger at her student. "Listen, Ayase-san! You'll never get anywhere if you keep assuming this stuff. If that is the case, then you still have a chance. Just go out there and tell Minami-san how you feel."

"Y-you think so? I still have a chance?"

"Of course. You're never afraid to do hard work. Now it's time to be fearless on your true feelings."

"Suzune-sensei...thanks. I appreciate it. It means a lot, all your support..." The blonde can't help herself. Perhaps it's the alcohol in her system, perhaps it's her frustration over not getting the girl yet, her top designer, the woman of her dreams; Kotori Minami. But Eli reaches out and gently cups her former teacher's beautiful face, tilts it and her lips land on Suzune's cheek in a soft kiss.

"Seriously, sensei...you're too nice and pretty for your own good. Please, do come over to model for us sometime, Ok~? I insist. You'd look all kinds of khorosho in Minami-san's pieces." And after dropping a few bills for her drink (and Suzune's, because the purplenette herself is quite the drinker, and as a "thank you" gesture), Eli leaves the bar, leaving a softly-blushing and gently smiling Suzune-sensei at the bar.

"...you were always my best student. I know you won't let me down...Eli-san~" the purplenette brushes some hair behind her ear and orders her own drink.

Kotori Minami, the woman of Eli's dreams. Beautiful, gentle, affectionate. Ash-brown hair done up in a cute little bird's nest hairdo. Stunning golden eyes. A dazzling smile, a beautiful, athletic body. An adorable, high-pitched voice.

The woman is an absolute sweetheart and she and her best and childhood friend, Honoka Kousaka, are nigh inseparable, both on the job and off.

Honoka herself is the top model at Khorosho Fashion Inc., which means the two women spend a lot of their time in close proximity to each other.

Honoka is both one of Eli's best employees and the bane of her romantic existence. Eli sighs as she enters her office the following day of work.

"I can't even dislike her...she's too much of a sweetheart as well...damn you, both of you, Minami-san...Kousaka-san..."

She sits down at her desk as she tries to think of a way to confess her feelings.

 **Meanwhile**

Kotori has finished her latest design. A sexy outfit to be exact. A revealing black vest with black gloves and red suspenders, red short plaid skirt, thigh high boots over thigh high stockings along with a red plaid hat.

"Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan!" Kotori calls to her favorite and best model. "Check this out! I made this for you~!"

The ginger rushes in to take a look and her eyes sparkle in delight. "Kotori-chan, that is...amazing! I can't wait to try it on~!"

"Go on! Go on! The fitting room is open~!"

Honoka takes the dress and rushes to the fitting room. After about a few minutes, Honoka comes out with the newly designed outfit. Fits perfectly on her and the stockings shine from the bright lights above her. Kotori cab almost feel blood coming out of her nose.

"W-woooow, Honoka-chan~!" She squeals. "You look...fantastic!"

"Hehehehe~!" Honoka strikes a pose while rubbing the back of her head. "Why, thank you~!"

"Really?" A blond girl with a red bow on her hair says, who just happens to walk in. "I have a much prettier outfit than yours."

"Hey, that's just mean!" Honoka pouts. "Minako-chan, just because you appear on most magazine covers doesn't mean you get to show off!"

"Now, now, you two. No need to bicker like little girls." A mature woman steps in, arms crossed under her bosom, clad in a light-grey robe, a shade lighter than her own hair.

"Haaah, Mom, come on now, I can handle Honoka-chan and Mina-chan's ego~!" Kotori giggles and her ginger and blonde friends and assigned models pout. Kotori's mother gently pets her child on the head.

"I know, sweetie. But you know Minako-san is always taking it upon herself to act like Honoka-san's rival. Now, if you'll excuse me, Nishikino and Lindy-san are waiting for me in the next room. We have some..." the mature woman blushes just slightly.

"Ohhhh, mothers in lingerie, isn't it, Mama-san?!" Honoka's eyes sparkle and Kotori can swear her friend is about to start drooling. Her elder chuckles softly and tightens her robe around her body.

"Please, don't call me that, Honoka-san. It's embarrassing. And...you'll see when the next issue of MILF Power comes out, Ok~?" Minami winks and walks off, a little sway to her hips.

"...Wow. Kotori-san...your mother is...something else." Minako sweatdrops, scratching her cheek. "I wonder why you don't design clothes for her."

Kotori herself sweatdrops.

"Well, I deal with her often enough...and besides, she has a soft spot for Fate-san." Kotori smiles, referring the beautiful blonde designer who is allegedly in a relationship with her foster mother. It's all rumors that spread throughout the office because of most of the staff being women, women that gossip a whole lot.

Then, Minako's phone rings with an annoying song about birds and surf.

"Oh, sorry, I got to take this. It's Usagi-chan~" The blonde smiles tenderly as she looks at the picture of her loving stay-at-home wife, her domestic goddess, Usagi Aino-Tsukino. Minako then points a finger at Honoka. "We'll continue this later, Ok, Honoka-chan?! Hmph!" She pouts but gives a wink and a smile as she walks off, talking to her other half on the phone, leaving a giggling Kotori and Honoka behind.

Eli looks on from around the corner, biting her lip.

"...sheesh...and this is my company's running gag..."

"You mean every woman in the building is a lesbian, Boss?" Comes the voice of a beautiful, mildly-obsessive-possessive of her designer girlfriend, pinkette with violet eyes.

"...yes, Yoshikawa-san. Indeed. Every woman that steps foot in this building is a rampant lesbian. Khorosho..." Eli rolls her eyes at Chinatsu, a model that is never shy about letting others know that her girlfriend, Akari, is a designer at Khorosho Fashion Inc.

"So...are you stalking her again, Boss~?" Chinatsu asks with a little grin.

"Wh-what do you mean!?" Eli stutters, waving her hands back and forth. "Aren't you supposed to be with Akaza-san?"

"I'm taking a break right now," Chinatsu says. "Don't worry, she's working her hardest...or at least trying to be." She knows how hard it is for her because of her lack of presence.

"She better be..." Eli shakes her head roughly and slaps her cheeks. "A-anyways, I have some work to do. Go back to Akaza-san."

"Okay. But just saying, Boss...if you're in love, just go for it. Don't hold it in so much."

With that, the pinkette skips away with Eli blushing madly. She has to have the courage to at least talk to her. To cut to the chase and say it. But...when is it the good time?

Eli frowns and she steps towards that room, looking up to read "SUMMER SPECIAL DEPARTMENT". Eli doesn't hesitate to open the door and when she sees what's going on in that room...she sighs and deadpans.

"This is why the joke still runs, every woman in this company is a rampant lesbian..." She utters to herself.

There she sees a poor red haired girl on the floor, whining from tripping over a wire to get supplies. A dark blue haired girl just finished her latest swimsuit design: a red sling bikini. She shows it to her shy brown haired companion.

"Hey, Kazane-chan! You HAVE to try this on! This will be perfect for your next photo shoot!" The dark bluenette exclaims.

"H-huh? M-me!?" The brunette says. "Wh-why!?"

"Cause you're so cute~! Come on, for the photo shoot?"

"I-I dunno..."

"Ummmm, can someone help me!?" The red haired girl says.

The short haired girl sighs as she face palms herself. "Nozomi, you should really learn to control yourself..."

"Haha~!" Nozomi laughs nervously. "I am just super excited, that's all, Miyata-chan."

"Like I said, control yourself." She looks up at Eli and jumps back in surprise. "Oh, Boss! S-sorry! I didn't see you there!"

The shy brunette of the group squeaks adorably and she grabs the nearest robe to cover herself up. Meanwhile, Nozomi and Miyata help Non back up to her feet, not without a little hug.

Eli can't help herself. She just gives a little giggle and a smile.

"Well...our reputation precedes us...so it's Ok..." She chuckles, getting confused head tilts from her swimsuit specialists.

"Boss...'you Ok?" The bluenette questions. Eli just shakes her head with a smile.

"Yeah...I'm Ok. Productive as always, aren't you, ladies? Please, by all means, carry on." Eli turns to leave, but then gives a lovely smile to the madly-blushing Kazane. "Kazane-san...please, I insist. Wear that to your next photoshoot later this week, Ok~? You look absolutely khorosho in that bikini!" Then, with a wink and a wave, she leaves the room.

"...huh...Boss...she just...hit on me...?" The shy brunette blushes even harder and makes her girlfriends have a shared laugh.

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Kazane-chan~!" Nozomi cheers and glomps her girlfriend.

After those shenanigans, Eli walks to her office with a smile.

All the affection going on around her building, it's definitely getting to her. Her former teacher Suzune's advice the night before, the adorable, loving interactions between her colorful cast of happy workers...it gives her hope and makes her not feel alone. Surrounded by so many beautiful women that have their respective significant others, Eli feels like she's not so hopeless.

She slaps her cheeks one final time and then, has her secretary, a sweet, beautiful and sexy young woman with short black hair and that insists on wearing an apron-like outfit to work, Iroha, call Kotori to her office.

After a few minutes, Iroha arrives with Kotori. Eli thanks her and the short haired woman leaves. Kotori slowly walks toward her boss, trembling a little.

"U-ummm...is there something you need, Boss?" She asks.

"Kotori-san..." Eli stands up, walks toward her and gently takes her hands in her own. "I need to tell you something very important." She takes a deep breath and exhales. "I...I love you, Kotori-san. I've had feelings for you since the day I took you and Honoka-san for orientation. But...don't worry. I am only saying this is because you and Honoka-san are so good together, practically laughing together. I am just glad I got to say it when I could." Eli gives her best designer a smile.

Kotori's beautiful golden eyes shoot wide open, covering her mouth with her hand to mask a gasp.

"B-Boss...E-Eli...san...Eli-san, are you...? I...you love me? Ohhh my goodness...I...!" The poor dear can feel the blonde's hand begin to tremble slightly and her grip begin to loosen up. It's like Eli is just about to accept defeat.

"I'm...sorry, Kotori-san...I...I just...today's been a long day and...sorry. You should go back to Honoka-san..." The blonde lets go of a still-silent Kotori's hand and then, the ash-brunette realizes she just messed up.

Then, Eli gasps when Kotori lunges forward with a cry of "Eli-san!" and wraps her arms tight around the taller woman, nuzzling her ample, soft cleavage.

"K-Kotori-san?!"

"It's Ok! It's Ok, Eli-san! I accept your feelings! In fact, I love you too! Eli-san, I adore you and have been waiting for this day since I laid eyes on you during orientation~!" Kotori finds her redemption for messing up and she shares her dazzling smile with Eli's via a deep, passionate kiss.

Eli's beautiful eyes go wide as saucers and yet she's oh-so-quick to embrace Kotori back and return the kiss in full, the two beautiful women now a couple sighing with utter bliss, moaning oh-so-softly with gentle pleasure from their union of lips.

After riding and gently climbing down from their happiness high, Kotori pulls back, licking away the string of saliva joining her and Eli's lips. Then, she blushes hotly and gives a little sheepish smile.

"...K-Kotori...san? What is it?" Eli tilts her head with confusion.

"Uh...um...heh, teehee, Eli-san...you see...Honoka-chan and I..." Kotori looks down and off to the side, shyly, adorably, looking back at Eli every now and then.

"...yes? Please, tell me. What is it?"

"Actually...Honoka-chan...she...she's in love with you too~! And, and! Please, I know you love me...but...wouldn't you perhaps..." Kotori takes Eli's hand and gently intertwines their fingers, kissing the blonde's knuckles.

"Won't you...accept a little...package deal, for Honoka-chan and myself? Honoka-chan is totally crazy for you, same as me, Eli-chan~! So...onegai!" Kotori coos like a song bird, giving Eli her best, most disarming smile as well as puppy dog eyes.

Eli can't quite think straight for a moment...and then, she rushes over to the door, opening it and looking to her sweet secretary.

"Iroha-san! Call in Honoka-san immediately! Whatever she's wearing, tell her to keep it on! Thanks!" And while her confused secretary does so, Eli grabs Kotori by the waist and sits her down on her desk, Eli's hands firmly planted on the young woman's hips and squeezing gently as their chests touch and Eli kisses Kotori deeply, passionately, completely dominating her mouth with her tongue.

"Kotoriiii...Kotori-san...mmm...mmmhmmm...oh I've dreamed of this...oh my God...~" Eli breathes and moans in-between heated kisses.

"E-Elii-chan...mm...chu...yes...so have I...aahhh~" Kotori coos like a dove, caressing and rubbing Eli's shoulders and sides.

"B-Boss, you wanted to see me? Where's Kotoooo...ri...chan...ohmyGod this is so beautiful..." Honoka stares wide-eyed and slack-jawed at her boss and best and childhood girlfriend looking like they are just about to make love on Eri's desk.

Before Honoka can say anything else...or think straght anymore, Eli grabs her by the wrist and yanks her forward, slamming their lips against each other in a kiss not unlike the one Eli was just sharing with Kotori.

And before Iroha the beautiful and sweet secretary closes the door to Eli's office to let the three gorgeous women have some privacy, she giggles upon hearing the three of them coo to each other...

"I love you. Khorosho~"

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** Well, Mikey. This is something new we've written. Love Live Office Lady style~

 **Major Mikey chuckles** Sowwy Yuri-chan, this was supposed to be your idea...but I kiiiinda took that ball and ran home with it, huh? **Sweatdrops** Still, thank you so much~ Writing this was a blast, and Hoo-rrah for cameos! 8D

Can you folks spot them all, hm~? ;3

 **Yuri-chan** : Anyone who's figured out the cameos wins a cyber cookie~! Hehe! One should be pretty easy...I think. XD

 **Major Mikey pets Yuri-chan** But please, do focus your comments more on the actual~ stars of this story, yeah? ;3 So, all of that said, we hope you enjoyed this silly, fluffy and kinda~ sexy little piece, and we hope you'll reciprocate our efforts with a wonderful, wonderful review! :3

Until next time, folks~ Seeya on our next mission!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


End file.
